Wedding Day
by Cameron3012
Summary: It's Allison Cameron's wedding day. The groom is not the man she loves. Is her real love coming to rescue her from this big mistake or is he still afraid? Hameron
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I wake up, alone in bed. Today I'm going to marry the man I love, at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself. I get up and walk to my wedding gown. I force a smile and close my eyes. _He's a good man and he loves me._ I go to the bathroom while saying these words over and over again. _He loves me. _I look in the mirror and I can see that I can't fool myself_. I don't want to marry him.__But the man I really love doesn't love me back. _I splash water in my face and take a shower before going to dress me up.

I wake up, alone in bed. Today she's going to marry him. The man I hate but at the same time envy. I get up and search for my vicodin. I grimace at the pain in my leg. I swallow two pills and wait for them to kick in. I close my eyes. _He's a better man than you are but I love her more. _I go to the bathroom while saying these words over and over again. _I love her more. _I look in the mirror and I can see that I can't fool myself. _I don't want her to marry him. The man she really loves am I, but I can't admit my feelings for her. _I splash water in my face and take a shower before going to dress me up.

I'm sitting in the backseat of my parents' car. My father is waiting for me at the entrance. _Get out of this car._ I think to myself. _You can do it. _I take a deep breath and open the door.I slowly get out but stop abruptly. There he is.

I'm sitting on my bike. Wilson is probably waiting for me in the courthouse. _Don't go in there. She deserves to be happy with someone nice and loveable. But I want her. _I take a deep breath and climb from my bike. Slowly I approach the entrance of the courthouse and then I stop abruptly. There she is.

Both look at each other, never breaking the eye contact. House limps to her but Cameron doesn't move. Both were now face to face.

"Hi Ally." House says softly. His tone breaking Cameron's heart and the fact that he used her first name didn't help either.

"Hi Greg." She says above a whisper.

With their eyes still locked they didn't see Mr. Cameron approach.

"Honey, we're waiting." he says.

Cameron looks at him and nods. Looking back at House she says, "Goodbye Greg."

House doesn't move as her father grabs her hand and takes her gently with him. As the door closed behind them House whispers, "Goodbye Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you ready Ally?" asked Jess, Cameron's younger sister.

"Yes", she replies but her mind is screaming no.

Cameron forces a smile and takes a deep breath as her sister disappears behind a wooden door. Cameron looks around, like she was searching for an excuse to cancel the wedding but unfortunately there was none. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around. She looks disappointed when she sees Wilson with her father standing there.

"God Cameron you look…wow." Said Wilson. Cameron blushes under his stare.

"Allison, come on, you don't want your husband-to-be waiting, don't you?" asked her father. She nods and looks at Wilson.

"If you're looking for House, he's outside." She said to Wilson with sadness in her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by him. He nods and leaves.

"Ready?" asks Mr. Cameron but Cameron never answers.

Wilson found House sitting on a bench while bouncing his cane between his legs and looking at his feet.

"Why aren't you inside?" asks Wilson as he sits next to House.

"I don't want to see how that wombat marries what belongs to me." He says with disgust.

"What belongs to you?" asks Wilson and raises an eyebrow. "Did you mark her or something?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?" asks Wilson seriously.

"We slept together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Walking down the aisle, Cameron thinks of her night with House.

_House was playing at his piano when someone knocked at the door._

_He wasn't really in the mood to see any one. Slightly annoyed he opened the door to find Allison Cameron with puffy red eyes._

"_What do you want? Do you even know what time it is?" he asked angrily but was concerned. _

"_Can I come in?" she asked softly. He looked at her before letting her in._

_She stepped in and looked around. She had been there a few times but funnily enough it looked darker that evening. A bottle of vicodin and a glass of scotch were sitting on top of the piano. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she was getting married in a couple of days or if he did that every night._

"_You never answered my question. What do you want?" asked House from behind her as he past her and sat down on the piano bench._

_Cameron hesitated before speaking. _

"_Do you ever think back to the moment we first kissed?" she asked him._

_House kept silent and looked at his shoes. Why was she asking him that? What was she up to? _

_Since House didn't answer she continued speaking. _

"_I do. That kiss haunts me every night in my dreams. But one thing you never told me. Did that kiss mean as much to you as it meant to me?"_

_Again House kept silent. Cameron was getting frustrated. Was she an idiot by coming to his house and asking those questions?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Cameron stood in house's living room like what seemed an eternity but in reality were just minutes. She was getting more and more frustrated._

"_Please say something." She begged him but he didn't say a word._

_Disappointed she turned around to leave. Was he really that cruel to do that to her? As she reached the door he finally spoke._

"_Yes. I do too." He whispered as if the word were killing him._

"_It also haunts my dreams but that's not it. It's nearly impossible for me to be near you. Everything about you is…"he stopped, incapable of saying it. But he had to. It was now or never. "Everything is just loveable."_

_Finally he looked at her and kept eye contact. Standing up he slowly limped to her while speaking. "When you're around me I ache to touch you. It kills me to know that…that the wombat can and I can't." He now stood right in front of her. He stroke her cheek with his thumb and whispered. "I want you"_

_He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Cameron was taken aback but as a reflex she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still kissing both managed to limp to House's bedroom where they made love to each other._

Present time:

Cameron is interrupted in her thought of a voice.

"Allison? Are you alright?" asks Chase who's looking concerned at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile.

Chase takes her hand and both walk the rest of the aisle together.

House, who told Wilson what happened, was now looking what time it was.

"House." Said Wilson. "One thing I don't understand. Why is she still marrying him?"

House looked at him. _Oh boy, what is he possibly going to say about the morning? Thought House._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Past time:

_House woke up the next morning feeling warmth next to him. Opening his he saw the most beautiful being with her head on his chest. Looking at his watch he saw it was already 9 a.m. _

_Should he wake her or letting her sleep. He decided on the last one and just watched her. After half an hour she began to stir. She lifted her head and looked around like she forgot where she was. Turning to him she saw him smiling. _

"_Good morning." She mumbled._

"_Good morning to you too." He said._

_Cameron looked at the watch and panicked at the time it was. But then she relaxed again as she remember it was Sunday and she didn't have to go to work. _

_She stood up and pulled the blanket with her leaving House there naked as the day he was born._

"_Hey." He exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_To the bathroom. Taking a shower?" she said as he still looked questioning. "What" she asked with a smile._

"_You intend to do it alone?" he asked seductively. Laughing she ran into the bathroom. After a moment she called out. "Are you coming?"_

_Grinning he got up and followed her._

_After showering and having fun both went to bed, again, because they wanted to finish what they started in the shower._

_Exhausted they laid next to each other._

"_When are you leaving him?" asked House. He could feel how she tensed._

"_You're not going to leave him, are you?" he asked, anger evident in his voice. How could she do this to him? _

"_House, I-"Cameron began but was cut off by House's voice._

"_Leave. Now." He said firmly._

"_Let me explain. I don't want him. I want you. But I don't know how to tell him." She pleaded._

"_Get. Out" he shouted as he limped to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. _

_Stunned, Cameron stared at the door. How did this happen? One moment everything is fine and the other it's just hell._

Present time:

"Let me get this straight." Says Wilson "You two sleep together and the next morning you screw everything up? What's wrong with you?"

"She didn't want to leave him." He says bitterly.

"She wanted to." Wilson shouts desperately. "She was trying to explain you that she just didn't want to hurt him."

"If you're right, then why is she now inside and marrying that idiot?"

Wilson looks at him. He can't answer him because he doesn't know. But he has to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Allison Jane Cameron, will you take Robert Daniel Chase to your husband?" asks the Minister.

Cameron looks at the Minister and then at Chase. Panic is evident in her eyes. _Oh God, please help me. _Suddenly her cell phone beeps. Shyly she excuses herself and looks at it. It was a text message.

**Please don't do it.**

**Come to me.**

**I need you.**

**G.H.**

She smiles and looks at Chase with sudden tears in her eyes.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I can't marry you. I-"

Chase holds up his hand in front of him and says, "I know. You were acting different since that night you spent at a "friends" home. I don't want to press you into marrying me. I want you happy." He forces a smile. He does want her happy but he wanted her happy with him.

"Go." He says. "Go find your real love." Cameron smiles and hugs him.

Releasing him she runs to the entrance of the curt. House is outside on his motorcycle smiling at her. Slowly she goes to him never breaking eye contact.

"So?"

"So." She smiles at him.

"Jump up." He smirks.

She does what she's told and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Cam- , Allison how did I teach you to put your arms?"

She rolls her eyes but smiles as she puts her arms firmly around his waist and rests her hands on his chest. House who saw her smiling was smiling too. Together they pull out.

In the bushes was Wilson, who smiled at the scene he saw. He hoped the two of them would work everything out and would live happily together.

THE END


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I wake up, alone in bed. Today I'm going to marry the man I love, finally. I get up and walk to my wedding gown. I can't stop grinning like a fool and close my eyes. _He's a great man and he loves me._ I go to the bathroom while saying these words over and over again. _He loves me. _I look in the mirror and I can see that I'm happy_. I can't wait to finally marry him.__The man I love loves me back. _I splash water in my face and take a shower before going to dress me up.

I wake up, alone in bed. Today she's going to marry me. All men are going to envy me. I get up and search for my Iboprophen. Since I've been dating Allison the leg doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I close my eyes. _I'm going to make her happy by loving her. _I go to the bathroom while saying these words over and over again. _I love her endlessly. _I look in the mirror and I can see that I'm happy, for once. _I don't want her to marry anyone but me. The man she truly loves am I and I finally admitted it to her. _I splash water in my face and take a shower before going to dress me up.

I'm sitting in the backseat of my parents' car. My father is waiting for instructions to call me. _When can I get out of this car?_ I think to myself. _Please pick me up dad. _I take a deep breath as my dad finally opens the door.I slowly get out but stop abruptly. There he is.

I'm in a room in the court waiting for Wilson to call me. _When can I get out of here? _I think to myself. _Wilson!! _The door opens but instead of Wilson there's someone else. There she is.

Both look at each other, never breaking the eye contact. Chase goes to her but Cameron doesn't move. He stops in front of her.

"Hi Ally." Chase says softly. His tone sounds heartbroken which is caused by her.

"Hi Robert." She says feeling guilty by the happiness in her tone.

With their eyes still locked they didn't see Mr. Cameron approach.

"Honey, we're waiting." he says.

Cameron looks at him and nods. Looking back at Chase she says, "Goodbye Robert."

Chase grabs her arm and turns her to him.

"Ally, please listen to me. Don't marry him. I know I said you should marry the one who makes you happy but why him? He's a miserable jerk and he's going to hurt you."

Cameron becomes angry. How can he say such a thing? He doesn't even know House. Chase falls to his knees and takes her hands in his.

"Please Allison. Please, don't marry him." He begs her. She jerks her hands away and looks at him. "Listen to me because I'm only saying this once. Even if you didn't let me go when we nearly married, I sure as hell wasn't going to be Mrs. Wombat." She says.

Turning around she takes the extended hand of her father and together they walk to the court.

Both look at each other, never breaking the eye contact. Stacy goes to him but House doesn't move. She stops in front of him.

"Hi Greg." Stacy says softly. Her tone sounds heartbroken.

"Hi Stacy." He says feeling guilty by the happiness in his tone.

With their eyes still locked they didn't see Wilson approach.

"House? Come on." He says.

House looks at him and nods. Looking back at Stacy he says,

"Goodbye Stacy."

Stacy grabs his arm and turns him to her.

"Greg, please listen to me. Don't marry her. I know I left you a long time ago but why are you marrying that little girl? She's naïve and she's not going to make you happy."

House becomes angry. How dare she come to him and say such things? She doesn't even know her. She falls to her knees and takes her hands in hers.

"Please Greg. Please, don't marry her." She begs him. He jerks his hand away and looks at her. "Listen to me because I'm only saying this once. Even if you didn't leave me when we were together, I sure as hell wasn't going to be your Mr.I-just-want-Greg-when-he's-happy." he says.

Turning around he looks at Wilson and leaves Stacy alone.

"Gregory Calum House, do you take this woman to your wife?" asks the Minister.

Looking Cameron in the eyes he replies, "I do."

"Allison Jane Cameron, do you take this man to your husband?"

Smiling at House she replies, "I do."

"I now declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride." Instructs the Minister.

Grinning House bends down and kisses her deeply. Pulling away they hear their friends and family clapping and shouting. _Congratulations._

House leans to her and whispers something in her ear. She nods and looks at him. He grabs her arm and both run to the motorcycle which was at the same place where it was when he left with her.

THE END….


End file.
